


Lovers hereby utter

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gambling, POV First Person, Sexual Experimentation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was done, I was angry, I was done and I kissed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers hereby utter

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with voice at the moment.

I kissed her last night. This morning. It was about 1 a.m. I was done, I was angry, I was done and I kissed her. She had flung a million excuses at me as to  _why_ I shouldn't be angry,  _why_ she had stayed out "winning" money for me. Why it was about me, it's about me, it's always been about - I kissed her until she was quiet.

"Do you want to...?"

"No," I told her, and then I went to bed, and stayed awake thinking for the rest of the night. 

I was fourteen when I kissed someone for the first time, there'd been a couple of girls, all giggling as they took turns with me. It was some party. I was fourteen and I can't tell you about my first kiss, except that it could have been any one of four girls. All I had wanted to do was stay there, kissing them.

I think it was a joke for them, now.

I was fourteen when I had my hand down a girl's pants. She went down mine first, but I touched hers and she went still. Slowly, I'd removed it. "Are you okay?"

"Can we just sleep?"

"Sure." 

I was nineteen when I called a girl up. "Do you want to hear me...?"

"Please," she had breathed, and then she listened. 

I was twenty-one when I first slept with a girl. I was drunk, I accidentally invited her friend to join because I thought we were just going to sleep. They declined, they went home. The girl took my clothes off one-by-one and I kissed her, tasting like whiskey. She smelt like tobacco. I fell in love with her.

I was twenty-two when I was with someone else. I was still dating her. Tobacco-girl. I was in the shower with this friend. Tobacco-girl was outside, with my roommate listening. "Open" had been tossed around between us. "Do you still want to be open?"

"Yeah," tobacco-girl said. "I don't like feeling claustrophobic." 

I'm twenty-three when I kiss her to shut-up. We didn't talk about the fighting this morning, the gambling, the drinking. We didn't talk about anything. I kissed her goodbye, I went to work and I...


End file.
